


I Mustn't Tell lies

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Imagines, draco malfoy fandom, dracomalfoy - Freeform, dracomalfoyimagine, harry potter fandom, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Draco Malfoy x ReaderWord Count: 972Warning: NoneSummary: Hogwarts is under Dolores Umbridge’s reign. When the readers best friend gets them in trouble, they’re surprised at their punishment.
Kudos: 10





	I Mustn't Tell lies

Rushing through the halls, your classmates were in fear of the new headmaster. There had been rumors going around about her unorthodox approach, of discipline. 

“Where have you been?” A familiar voice questioned from beside you. “I haven’t seen you in days!”

Sighing, you shook your head slightly. “I’ve been doing the homework Umbridge has been assigning.” 

Turning your head, you gazed up at your best friend. It was an unlikely friendship, especially since you were in rival houses.

“You’re the biggest nerd, I know Y/L/N.” He commented with a grin on his face, while teasing was evident in his voice.

“I’m the only nerd you know.” You giggled, nudging his shoulder with yours.

“Whatever you say, nerd.” Draco continued teasing, while chuckling.

As you both continued walking down the hallway, you hands and arms were brushing against each other while neither of you made the effort to stop.

Once, Draco joined your side, all your worries and fears seemed to melt away. You hadn’t paid attention to the time, until the final bell rang and you were still in the halls.

Ice began coursing through your veins, as you realized just what that meant.

“Draco!” You shrieked. “I’m late for class!” Panic was evident in your voice.

Chuckling Draco, he let it roll off his back.

“Draco! This is serious!” You whined, furrowing your eyebrows together.

“Mr. Malfoy and Miss Y/L/N.” A sudden, cheery voice rang through the halls. “Aren’t you both suppose to be in class?” She giggled.

Fear overwhelmed you, as you came face to face with the person you feared most at Hogwarts.

“We were just-”

“Yes you were, Mr. Malfoy.” She nodded at him with a smile. “Get to class. I have to speak with Miss. Y/L/N, a minute.”

You began to feel your body trembling at her words, even at the thought of being alone with her, made your skin crawl.

“Uh, okay.” Draco muttered, walking away. Turning around, he walked backward. “I’ll see you later, Y/N.”

Turning around, she giggled again. “Oh, I wouldn’t count on it, Mr. Malfoy.” He smiled.

Draco’s face was quickly etched in confusion. 

–

“You will be doing lines that state, ‘I mustn’t tell lies.’ “ She giggled again, handing you a quill and paper.

“But I didn’t lie!” You exclaimed, your voice filled with frustration.

“Get to it girl.” She smiled. “We wouldn’t want to be late to see Mr. Malfoy now would we?”

Frowning, you furrowed your eyebrows together in confusion.

You and Draco had been close friends for a couple years. During that time, you had grown closer to him than you had been to anyone else. Sometime during the years of friendship, you had developed feelings for him. Nobody, knew of your feelings for him, not even Hermione or Ginny. They practically knew every secret you had. For some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell them this secret, in fear of them being disappointed in you.

Your friendships were more important to you, than a silly school girl crush. That’s why as of lately, you had been keeping Draco at an arms length away, even going out of your way to avoid him. Being your best friend, he instantly noticed something was wrong, but didn’t have the chance to squeeze it out of you.

Sighing, you took your seat, before you began writing on the paper. Not long after you began, you felt an excruciating pain on your hand. You weren’t one to cry, especially for pain, however tears began forming in your eyes, threatening to fall.

Glancing at your hand, you saw the beginning of the statement you were required to write, show up on your hand.

Letting out a defeated sigh, you shook your head. It turns out the rumors were true.

–

A week after your detention, you were still avoiding Draco. Umbridge had made sure to mention, that you needed to stay away from him practically at all costs. It had been a long week, especially since you were yearning to be close to him.

Your mind was clouded with thoughts, you didn’t notice the firm hand wrap around your wrist, before pulling you into an empty classroom.

Just as you were about to scream, a firm hand clasped over your mouth, as a chest collided with your back.

“Shh.” Draco spoke in a hushed tone. “It’s me. You’re okay.” 

“Draco!” You whisper yelled. “What do you think you’re doing!” You spun around, with confusion etched along your features.

“I…I’ve missed you.” He rushed out, frowning as he did so.

Widening your eyes, you gasped. “I…I’ve missed you too.” 

Draco’s hands wrapped around your waist, quickly tugging you in for a hug. He nuzzled your hair, inhaling. 

Pulling away, he took your hands in his, while rubbing his thumb along the backs of them.

Yelping in pain, you quickly yanked your hands out of his. 

“Y/N?” He questioned in confusion. “What was that?”

“N…Nothing.”

“Let me see your hand.”

“No.”

Taking a step closer towards you, his face was stern.

“I won’t ask you again.” 

Sighing, you let him lift your hand, observing the scarring.

“She did this?” He barely whispered.

You could only nod, as you felt embarrassment wash over you.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, lifting your hand to his mouth pressing gentle kisses to the words.

“Miss Y/L/N.” Umbridges voice echoed through the classroom. “I thought I told you to stay away from Mr. Malfoy.” 

Taking a step away from Draco, you glanced at Dolores. “I’m…I’m sorry professor.” 

“Headmaster.” She corrected with a giggle. “You just earned yourself another day, of detention Miss. Y/L/N.”

“I won’t let you hurt her again.” He said, while moving so he was in front of you in a protective manner.

“We’ll see about that, Mr. Malfoy.” She commented. “Now step aside.”

“No.”


End file.
